dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Saiyan 4
Super Saiyan 4 is a Saiyan form present only in the anime sequel Dragon Ball GT, it has never been mentioned or hinted in the manga. The only way a Saiyan can attain Super Saiyan 4 is if he is already a Super Saiyan and can transform into a Golden Great Ape and regain conscious control over the form. After this form is attained once, it can be accessed at any point. It is also hinted that only pure-blooded Saiyans can achieve this final Super Saiyan transformation, as Bebi had full consciousness while as a Golden Oozaru, but he still did not transform. However, Bebi was a parasite, possibly halting the final evolution. It is unknown if Gohan or any of the other Human/Saiyan hybrids could ever reach this form, as they too had tails at birth. This form was first achieved by Goku when battling Baby Vegeta. Somehow, the Elder Kai already knew of Super Saiyan 4 and its abilities. Characteristics in SSJ4]] In this form, the Saiyan's hair changes color (in Goku's case it turned black again, and Vegeta's original hair color has a tint of brown in it), the tail is present and the body and tail are covered in some shade of red fur. A Saiyan in this form also possesses a red shadow trim around the eyes and over the eyelids. The hair is lengthened (not nearly as long as Super Saiyan 3). The aura in this form loses the arcs of electricity, instead becoming pure fire with gleaming sparkles. The power and speed increase in this form is by far the greatest in the entire series. For example, while Super Saiyan 3 Goku was almost unable to even phase Baby Vegeta, as soon as Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 4, it became almost the opposite, with Baby Vegeta being almost unable to hurt Goku at all. Goku also develops an attack he calls, "10X Kamehameha", as it is 10 times stronger then a normal Kamehameha wave. Ascended Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan 4 shows the ability of storing immense and increasing amounts of power, as is shown by Goku, who powered up twice, using the combined auras of other Super Saiyans (Gohan, Goten, Trunks etc.). This power up made some fans believe this was an ascended version of Super Saiyan 4, much more powerful than the original, enough to the point where Goku could defeat Syn Shenron. However, this is just a fan term given to avoid confusion. Power Throughout mid Dragon Ball GT, Super Saiyan 4 become Goku's weapon of choice as the villains became ever stronger. After being pushed to the limit by Baby, Golden Great Ape Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 after Pan calmed him down. In this form, Goku completely dominated over Baby and eventually killed him with a Kamehameha wave. Goku's next opponent would be Super Android 17, who proved to be Super Saiyan 4's first real challenge. Because of his energy absorbing abilities, Super 17 was able to turn all of Goku's energy attacks into his own power, making him stronger by the minute. Eventually Goku reverted to his original state and killed the android using his Dragon Fist attack followed by a Kamehameha. Super Saiyan 4 proved to be incredibly helpful when Goku used it to take down most of the evil shadow dragons. Eventually however, he met his match in Syn Shenron who absorbed all of the Dragon Balls becoming Omega Shenron. Omega's power proved to be far greater then a Super Saiyan 4's, and Goku was thrashed around for most of the fight. It wasn't until Vegeta arrived that the tables were turned. Using Bulma's Blutz Wave generator, Vegeta was also successful in attaining Super Saiyan 4. However, even as a team, Goku and Vegeta still faired no chance against the dragon. It wasn't until they fused into Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta that their power overlapped Omega Shenron's by a huge margin. Their fusion however, wore off within minutes. Goku eventually killed Omega Shenron with the Universal Spirit Bomb. Speculations This is pure speculation, and DBGT never really explored the concept, but it could be argued that Super Saiyan 4 is the "real" Super Saiyan 2, as SSJ2 is merely an extension of the original Super Saiyan and it's ascended levels which boosted power and strength. Super Saiyan 3, which is more of a temporary "overload" of power, is 100% pure utilization of ki. Whereas Super Saiyan 4 can only come to a Super Saiyan who retains his tail and becomes an ape (the core of the race's power), and then transforms further into a form that combines physical aspects of a regular Saiyan, a Super Saiyan, and an Oozaru. Some would also argue that this is the true Super Saiyan evolution, the last step down the road of the transformations, full utilization of the true Super Saiyan power. This can of course be argued, but fits the description of a "Super Saiyan" almost perfectly. However, DBGT is considered non-canon by some, so this is still debatable. Known users * Goku * Vegeta * Gogeta * Vegito (Presumed) Category:Saiyans